Love of a Child
by FallenFromParadise
Summary: Originally written under: Lasako!  Revised  We all know about Inu-yasha's hard, lonely life; and we know just how much hardship he's had from both humans and demons. This is to bring a lighter side and happiness to our favorite hanyou.


Originally written under: Lasako

* * *

Summery: We all know about Inu-yasha's hard, lonely life; and we know just how much hardship he's had from both humans and demons. This is to bring a lighter side and happiness to our favorite hanyou.

Authors Note: Written in 2004 this fiction is six years old (around); I remember writing this, it's incredibly short, but I enjoyed it so much! Since there aren't to many fictions out there like this, I decided to give it a re-vamp and try to shape it up a little better. It didn't receive any raving reviews, but, then again, it's not like I'm an extraordinary writer, either.

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Inu-yasha manga or the Inu-yasha anime. All characters are owned and copyrighted to Rumiko Takashi.

Warning: This fiction is not part of the original Inu-yasha story line. Nothing in this fiction is based on Inu-yasha's real childhood.

* * *

Inu-yasha yawned slightly, his small hand covering his mouth as his childish eyes skimmed his surroundings. Like any other five-year-old, his curiosity seemed boundless; thus the reason why the hanyou now sat in a garden of wild flowers, two miles out of town. It was a large, wide area that the townsfolk rarely visited, not that he could understand why, the flowers both looked and smelled pretty. Didn't everyone like things that smelled and looked pretty?

Now he sat, holding a fist full of multicolored flowers, and picking more for his raven-haired mother who, he was sure, would adore them. He hadn't been there long; the sun still hung high in the sky, and though the wind had chilled the once overly warm field he hardly noticed.

Strangely, the boy sat alone, no other children played in the bright open field, nor were there any adults to supervise his actions. Though the sad fact was, this wasn't strange at all. The young boys bloodline made him different from the rest of the village, giving him distinctive features that marked him a hanyou, something to be feared and loathed (not that he really knew this at the time, though he did have an inkling).

The difference marked him as a monster to the other villagers, making him a gruesome being in their eyes... Making them refuse his right to be called either a human, or a demon. Making it impossible for the boy to ever find someone other then his mother to lean onto for support, or even receive something as warm as a hug.

The small child stood up finally, dozens of different flowers tucked securely into his small hands, and a bright grin that seemed out of place for his situation in life. His mother had given him as sheltered a life as she could, trying so hard to keep him away from the dangers of the towns people. Not wanting him to hear their muttered words or see their looks of disgust, she'd showered him with her love and affection.

Turning around, Inu-yasha ran back to his home on the outskirts of town; back to the one person who understood and cherished him as he was. His eyes shown with happiness and his slightly tanned skin seemed to glow threw dirt-smudged cheeks.

His demon blood gave him extra speed, making the trip home last only a few moments, though it felt like hours to the little boy. His urge to please his mother heightened his anticipation to see her beautiful loving face smiling happily at him as he gave her his gift.

As he bounded over the grassy hills and toward his home, his smile widened. His white, furry ears stood erect and his breath quickened in his hurry. He could hear his mother singing in their garden, as she always did, while she tended her herbs and spices. Her sweet voice made him urge his feet to run fact, to see her sooner.

The crisp green grass crunched lightly under his small, light body as his feet nearly flew from the ground in his haste. The cool wind blew against him, forcing his sun-kissed cheeks to become slightly pinker then before, but failed to affecting his smile in the least.

He could see her now, her body clothed in bright pinks, reds, and greens. Her simple, yet elegant, kimono of silk accented her beauty, and he knew her to be the most wonderful person in the world. She held a large flat basket filled with green herbs, vegetables, and spices for their dinner, and though he disliked the vegetables, he wouldn't have wanted to change a thing about her in that moment.

"MOMMY!" his small, childish voice cried, his smile widening when she responded with an equally enthusiastic expression, her arms reaching high to waved gaily to him, welcoming him back home. She gently placed the basket on the ground, then knelt onto her knees and reached out towards him, her love reflecting from her soul and onto her face; the kind only a mother can give her child.

Inu-yasha leaped up and jumped into her waiting arms; his flowers clenched tightly in one of his hands, as his other wrapped around her neck, his legs clinging tightly against her stomach and back. "Mommy! I picked you some flowers!" He proudly released her and held up the now wind thrashed flowers for her inspection.

She grinned, taking the blossoms, "They are beautiful, Inu-yasha." reaching down she took hold of the basket again, placing it in one of his hands while taking the other and leading him back towards the house. She could tell he was starving, and growing boys needed to eat, she would give him a light snack before beginning supper.

The End

* * *

Authors Note: (2010) See? I just think it's a sweet little fiction; hardly a five minute read, but I still feel it was worth the ten minutes it took the write (and now, the fifteen minutes to toy around with and improve). Though there aren't any dramatic changes, I did flit about here and there, changing words, extending sentences, and fixing some punctuations.


End file.
